Sensaciones
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Hinata es enviada a una misión de rastreo, es herida en batalla y desaparece, Neji enloquecido por su ausencia sale en su busqueda. Mientras tanto Tobi la encuentra y al notar sus habilidades y perdida de memoria, la lleva a Akatsuki, donde Pain la convence para colaborar, dandole a Itachi su tutela, el intenta regresarla, sin pensar, lo que encontraría en ella. Neji-Hina-Ita
1. Chapter 1

-Terrible- Esa era la única palabra que cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos.

-Inconcebible- La sola idea de perder a la persona que más amaba en el mundo le helaba por completo la sangre.

-¡MALDICION!- gritó a todo pulmón cuando la Hokage le denegó la salida de Konoha.

Esa mañana se levantó como siempre, un tanto preocupado sabiendo que su prima había salido a su primera misión rango S, donde implicaba el rastreo de unos terroristas que se encargaron de hacer volar en miles de pedacitos una aldea vecina, en la madrugada. Tomó un baño para luego presentarse en el comedor a la derecha del asiento vacío de su protegida. –Buenos días, Hiashi Sama- con una reverencia saludó Neji al líder del clan, -Neji...- contestó este, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, las ojeras marcadas en su rostro solo mostraron la penosa noche que debió pasar.

-Padre, buenos días- otra reverencia de parte de su hija menor, Hanabi, lo saco de sus pensamientos. –Hanabi…- Nuevamente la vaga contestación se volvió a repetir.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, padre?- La pequeña Hanabi tomo su taza de té entre sus manos y se dispuso a tomar con tanta calma, semejante a la de una anciana, -Lo veo un tanto decaído- un tono de preocupación se oyó en este último comentario, a lo que su padre frunció el seño de una manera desaprobatoria.

-Asuntos del clan hija- se limitó a responder, -asuntos…- pronunció en un tono bastante melancólico –Neji, en cuanto llegue Hinata convocaré a una sesión en el consejo, comunícale en cuanto llegue, la presencia de los tres será esencial en éste, así que procuren no tomar ninguna misión que implique salir por mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea, es hora de decidir el futuro del clan…- tanto Neji como Hanabi tragaron pesado, sabían lo que se avecinaba, las pequeñas rivalidades a las cuales el líder del clan habían sometido a sus dos hijas pronto acabarían, se erigiría cuan será su sucesora, y por ende, el marcado con el sello del pájaro enjaulado a la que quedaría como miembro de la rama segundaria del clan.

Luego de este amargo desayuno se dirigió a encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo, las cosas en la aldea estaban un tanto agitadas.

-… si, lo que te cuento, se trata de Akatsuki- Tenten explicaba los rumores preliminares surgidos tras el ataque, -se dice que buscaban un simple pergamino, atacaron la ciudad, lo tomaron y la destruyeron, y llevan haciendo lo mismo con un sin número de ciudades alrededor de los cinco países shinobi, además estuvieron a punto de atraparlos, así que se envió un grupo especial de cazadores ANBU junto con un grupo de ninjas especialistas en rastreo- Neji asentó ante ello, los vulgares criminales no contentos con robar, destruyeron aquella ciudad; meditando un poco más a fondo, notó que los ojos de toda la aldea, y posiblemente, todo el País del fuego estaban puestos en el hallazgo de estos criminales, con el éxito de esta misión, Hinata podría ganar el respeto y aprecio de su padre, tomándola como el futuro del clan.

En ello Lee llego junto a Gay Sensei, y tuvieron una tan "emocionante" y "alentadora" charla respecto a mantener viva las llamas de la juventud, al entrenar sin descanso por el bien de nuestros seres queridos y por el bien de la aldea, cuando de un momento a otro:

-Gay, tú y tu grupo, la Hokage solicita de su presencia- Apareció Kakashi con una expresión bastante preocupada. –En este momento iremos- indicó su pulgar muy alto intentando aplacar la tensión del momento, Kakashi desapareció y se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage.

-Gay, tú y tus alumnos tienen una misión de rescate en estos momentos- el corazón de Neji latía a mil por hora con una sola palabra cruzando por su mente: -_Hinata Sama_…- Decía para sus adentros.

-El equipo que envié fue atacado, un grupo de ninjas médicos fueron en apoyo, no cuento con recursos jounin este momento, así que, prioricen, escoltarán a otro grupo de médicos, traerán a los heridos y los llevarán de inmediato al hospital, no deseo en este momento confrontaciones, así que, si encuentran al enemigo su prioridad es mantenerse a salvo, no deseamos más vidas shinobis cobradas en esta misión- Afirmaron las órdenes al uníoslo y desaparecieron de la oficina.

En el camino, Neji se sentía abatido, recordando las palabras de la hokage –_Vidas Shinobis_-, una corazonada en su pecho la cual lo oprimía -_será que… no… definitivamente no… es completamente absurdo, es fuerte…_- se repetía una y otra vez intentando no perder la calma.

Llegando al lugar de la confrontación encontraron a los adelantados ninjas médicos recogiendo a los heridos, entre ellos Kiba y Akamaru, Neji buscó con su byakugan a Hinata, no encontrándola en esta escena. –N-Neji…- la voz cansada del Inuzuka lo sacó de sus pensamientos –D-debes ir… por ellos…-

-No hables- ordenó Sakura concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra en él. –Ellos dos los persiguieron… fu-fueron… fueron al este…-, de pronto, cayó desmayado.

Neji corrió con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de los gritos de Gay, cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose, -Recuperaremos a nuestros amigos utilizando la flameante llama de la juventud que llena nuestros corazones- Rock Lee lo alcanzó por fin, siguieron la ruta cuando una macabra visión llegó a sus ojos.

Varios cuerpos de los ninjas del equipo de cazadores ANBU regados por el suelo sin señales de vida, Neji lo confirmó horrorizado con su byakugan, -Hinata, donde esta Hinata…- entró en pánico.

Su corazón se encontraba a pocos pasos de un colapso, su cuerpo sudaba frío, y su aspecto se descompuso totalmente cuando sintió un par de palmadas en su hombro, -Ella es fuerte…- Lee estuvo a su lado en ese momento, -Búscalos, iré por ayuda-. Saltó varias ramas hasta perderse de vista.

Corrió mirando con su byakugan hacia todos lados, cuando encontró a alguien en medio del bosque, saltó por las ramas hasta encontrarse con el débil Aburame reclinado hacia un árbol, -No… pude hacer nada- con una voz entrecortada relataba lo sucedido, -E-Esos tipos eran muy fuertes-. –Hi-Hinata…- en ese momento, cayó al suelo. Neji lo tomó llevándolo hacia el equipo médico, para luego presentarse junto a su equipo ante la Hokage reportando lo sucedido.

-Mandaré nuevamente un equipo de rastreo buscándola- fue la decisión dictada por la hokage; en ese momento, entró Hiashi y unos cuantos miembros del consejo del clan –Si la hokage lo permite, deseo ser yo quien organice la búsqueda de mi primogénita- junto con una reverencia por parte del líder del clan ante Tsunade, una leve aura pintada con la palabra DESEPCIÓN y SUFRIMIENTO se pintaba en el aire, -Entiendo el punto Hiashi San, tomaré sus sugerencias como apoyo al grupo que mandaré- Hiashi asentó complacido, Neji miraba a expectativas de ser nombrado en ese comité de búsqueda, deseaba ver a Hinata.

Desde que comenzaron aquel cordial trato, Neji se volvió a sentir acompañado, aquella soledad y odio al cual fue sumido cuando falleció su padre fueron aplacados por aquella dulce compañía la cual Hinata le proporcionó, su sonrisa, su sonrojo, su manera de juguetear con sus dedos y aquellas veces que tartamudeaba cuando se sentía nerviosa los encontraba encantadores, su sola compañía en el té de la noche era capaz de cerrar con broche de oro el peor de los días donde Gay Sensei se empeñaba en cumplir sus absurdas apuestas acarreando a todos sus alumnos.

-Ira Ko, y los tres miembros del consejo presentes- Neji frunció el seño, -Hiashi Sama…- realizó una profunda reverencia –por favor, permítame ir en ese comité- a expectativas de una respuesta afirmativa alzo levemente la mirada.

-No Neji, esta vez no…- la mirada de Hiashi se volvió de lo más triste.

-Neji Hyuga, tengo que encomendarte algo- la Hokage intervino, su expresión dura se suavizó un tanto, siendo sinceros, se esperaba lo peor, Hiashi de cierta manera quería evitar otro dolor en el corazón de su sobrino, y Tsunade Sama comprendía ese punto, en aquella mirada de uno de los hombres quizá más carentes de expresiones, se reflejaba ese profundo sentimiento de dolor, el cual podía sensibilizar hasta el corazón más firme de todos. –Serás tú quien refuerce junto a Shikamaru la vigilancia permanente de la aldea, ese trabajo se lo encomiendo especialmente al clan Hyuga por su kekkei Genkai, y al Nara por su inteligente forma de tomar decisiones-

-¡MALDICION!- gritó a todo pulmón cuando la Hokage le denegó la salida de Konoha.

Hiashi quedó pasmado frente a la primera actitud (realmente fue la primera vez en la vida de Neji) completamente descortés del genio del clan, a lo cual simplemente lo fulminó con una mirada severa, si esta fue la primera vez que él se revelaba contra sus decisiones, pues también sería la primera vez que le indicara que sucedería si se desobedecían.

Fue entonces que Neji reparó en su accionar, volviendo a repetir aquella reverencia –Ruego disculpen mi actitud- aun con un hueco en su corazón aceptó aquel deber encomendado. Esa noche, entró al templo de la familia y rezó a todos los dioses por la estabilidad de su Hinata Sama.


	2. 2 Capítulo-Tobi es un buen chico

-Tobi es un buen chico- repetía aquel sujeto risueño por el camino, con una máscara tomate en forma de espiral, y apenas un orificio a la altura de su ojo derecho, tomando un gran bulto en su hombro, envuelto en una capa negra con visibles nubes rojas.

Llegando a un pequeño local en medio de la nada, donde un chico con cabello rubio largo, y una túnica de la misma forma lo esperaba.

-¿Idiota donde se suponía que estabas? Me tocó a mí solo realizar todo el trabajo- a lo que le dio un fuerte coscorrón.

–Deidara Sempai..- sobándose el lugar del golpe -…discúlpame, mira lo que encontré! Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi es un buen chico-, bajo de su hombro aquel bulto, dejando visualizar la cara de una mujer, de tez blanca y cabello negro azulado, con sutiles labios rosas perfectamente delineados, Deidara quedo perplejo ante la visión de la muchacha, rápidamente volvió en si dándole nuevamente otro coscorrón –NUESTRA MISIÓN ERA BUSCAR EL PERGAMINO, NO SECUESTRAR CHICAS- definitivamente, su compañero era un desastre.

-Pe-Pero Sempai, la pobre chica estaba mal herida abandonada en medio bosque, y se veía tan frágil…-

-Flash Back-

Mirando como Deidara toma el pergamino de mala manera, siguiéndolo sigilosamente mientras escapa del recinto, -hmp… deja mucho que desear, como se le ocurre dejar explosivos a su paso, solo tomarlo y escapar bastaba.-

Una gran explosión resonó por toda la ciudad mientras el rubio volaba en una gran ave blanquezca, luego de ser perseguido varios Kilómetros por ninjas, los cuales, parecen detenerse.

_-Al fin desistieron esos idiotas, ja! Creer que pueden ganarle a un verdadero artista, deberían_ _sentirse bendecidos al poderme observar en acción_- seguía volando tranquilo hasta que un grupo de cazadores ANBU apareció.

Realmente no quería armar un gran problema, simplemente me deshice de uno en uno silenciosamente, pero al momento… -hmp… un byakugan… esa niña posee el byakugan-, decidió matarlos a todos, menos a ella, -debo reconocerlo, esa niña pelea bien, como negarlo, no hay genjutsu invisible al byakugan-.

Débil, la tomó de la quijada con un solo dedo y utilizando su sharingan borró todos los recuerdos que tenía.

-Hinata… aún estoy pensando si conservar tu nombre o darte otro más acorde a lo requerido, necesito fiereza ante tanta fragilidad, después de la misión que pienso encomendarte, no será problema hacerte desaparecer-.

-Fin Flash Back-

Deidara solo la veía levemente sonrojado, no iba a mentir, la muchacha era muy bonita, pero, ¿Qué diría el jefe al ver que la llevan al escondite?

-¡Tobi!- volvió a golpearlo – ¿tienes idea de que dirá el jefe cuando la vea?- la idea era suicida.

-No te preocupes sempai, tengo todo planeado, ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- la volvió a envolver en la capa e intentó cargarla hasta que…

-Espera…- Deidara saco un pequeño trozo de masa y la expandió convirtiéndola en una gran ave –Será más rápido llevarla aquí, el jefe debe de estar disgustado, llevamos un gran retraso con nuestra misión- mirando hacia otro lado con una mueca fingida de disgusto hizo que Tobi subiera con la muchacha, y echaron a volar.

Más tarde, llegando a su escondite fueron interceptados por Zetzus, a lo que comenzó a reír.

-¿Desde cuándo el jefe manda a secuestrar muchachas eh?-

Deidara tragó pesado –No me mires a mí, Tobi está enamorado de esa niña, dice que puede llegar a ser útil-

Al no obtener respuesta de este lo regresaron a ver...

-Su cabello es tan suave, tiene un delicioso olor a Lilas- murmuraba Tobi mientras la peinaba con sus dedos.

Deidara solo observaba con horror, no sabía que traía en la cabeza, desde la muerte de Sasori se le había asignado a ese idiota como compañero de equipo, vaya que si extrañaba a su ex-compañero.

-¡Idiota!- lo golpeó nuevamente.

-Pe-Pero Sempai- chilló este mientras se sobaba en el lugar del golpe

-Deberían presentarse ya al jefe, los debe estar esperando…- dijo Zetsus desapareciendo.

* * *

Un asustado Deidara con un pergamino en las manos caminaba por un estrecho pasillo, seguido de Tobi, el cual traía a la muchacha a cuestas.

-Vaya, ya era hora…- Una muchacha de cabello azul, mucho mas claro y corto de lo que tenía la chica a la que Tobi traía los interceptó en el pasillo, su mirada reflejaba simpleza, frialdad, desinterés y tal vez… hasta dolor.

-Konan Sama… ¡hola!- Dijo Tobi

Deidara tenía ganas de plantarle otro golpe en la cabeza, definitivamente Tobi no tenía sesos…

-Tráela- ordenó caminando, Tobi la siguió, dejando atrás a un confundido Deidara.

-¿Y el pergamino?- apenas pudo decir

-Llévaselo a Pain, está esperando en su oficina- Dijo la peliazul mientras se perdía junto a Tobi en el pasillo.

-Recuéstala allí- dijo dándole las espaldas, buscando en un armario una pomada. Tobi la bajó y la recostó en el futón.

-¿Que planeas hacer con ella?- extendió su mano y varios papelitos comenzaron a cubrir a la chica.

-Varias cosas, entre ellas, Atraer al nueve colas- una risa maliciosa se escuchó, a la cual Konan resultó indiferente.

-¿Crees que caiga?- Dijo mientras movía sus dedos, los papeles envolvieron la cabeza de la chica resultando vendajes.

-Estoy seguro que sí, Konoha aún posee un sentido de solidaridad y amistad muy primitivo-

Sin cruzar más palabras Tobi salió de la habitación, dejando a Konan con la muchacha.

* * *

-Pain Sama, a-aquí está el pergamino que…- pero no avanzó a terminar la frase, el poseedor del Rinnegan se encontraba furioso.

-Llegaste demasiado tarde…- se limitó a decir.

-si llegué tarde fue por que Tobi tuvo la estupenda idea de secuestrar a…- fue nuevamente interrumpido por un sujeto, piel azulina que cargaba a cuestas una gran espada, acompañado por otro con cabello negro azabache, tez blanca y ojeras remarcadas.

-¿a quién secuestró Tobi?- dijo soltando una risita burlona.

-Kisame, no es de tu interés- advertía Deidara mientras hacía un puchero.

-Recuperamos al seis colas- dijo el azabache, quien se mantenía silencioso hasta ese momento.

-bien, prepárense para la extracción del bijuú- se puso de pie dirigiéndose a Deidara.

-Tobi, ¿A quien secuestró?-

-Esto no me lo quiero perder- dijo un divertido Kisame al azabache en un susurro.

Caminando por el pasillo se encontraron con Tobi

-Pain Sama, Deidara Sempai, Kisame San, Itachi San, que alegría verlos-

-Deidara me contó que secuestraste… a una mujer- pronunció Pain de forma indiferente.

Tobi alarmadamente se dispuso a responder -¿Se-Secuestrar a ese ángel?, no mi Lord, Tobi solo la ayudó, ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-

Kisame reía sin poder contenerse, toda esta situación le resultaba cómica, mientras Itachi soltó un suspiro, no sabía cuánto tiempo más sus nervios aguantarían tanta estupidez junta.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación donde la muchacha descansaba, tocaron la perilla, pero antes de abrirla se encontraron con Konan, la cual miro a Pain por unos segundos y luego este decidió marcharse con ella.

-Lleven a la muchacha a mi oficina en cuanto despierte- sentenció antes de desaparecer.

-Esto es algo infantil, Kisame, debemos llevar al Jinchuriki al salón para la extracción del biju- dijo Itachi indiferente.

-Me quedaré a conocer a la nueva novia de Tobi- dijo Kisame mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿No-Novia?- contestaron al unísolo un confundido Deidara y un emocionado Tobi.

Itachi simuló marcharse, aunque la decepción que sintió era bastante real, no podía asimilar la idea de que su compañero le siguiera el juego a ese par; pensó en esperar, tenía que averiguar lo que Mandara, es decir, Tobi tenía planeado con la muchacha.

Deidara y Tobi se miraron por un segundo y decidieron entrar, Kisame se encontraba mirando a la chica, aun riendo.

-No me explico el por qué el jefe no los mató cuando la trajeron, aunque la idea de tener una empleada no suena desagradable- dijo mientras se marchaba.

-¡Idiota!- Deidara salió tras de Kisame, dejando a Tobi y a la muchacha solos.

Tobi se arrodilló a lado de Hinata, paso su mano por su rostro –Despierta- de pronto la respiración de esta se volvió más suave, se encontraba dormida.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con esa muchacha?- Itachi se encontraba tras Tobi.

-Varias cosas, ya habrá tiempo para que te enteres, hablaré con Pain y le daré instrucciones de que hacer con ella-

Itachi guardó silencio, mientras inspeccionaba a la chica –de Konoha…- susurró para si mismo, observaba el protector en su cuello, cabello negro azulado, habían pocas mujeres en la aldea con ese color de cabello, pero la lista se reducía al mirar su tez blanca…

-¿Nostálgico Itachi?- al parecer, aquel susurro fue escuchado por Tobi, - de Konoha, posee el byakugan, debe tener la edad de tu hermanito- dijo burlonamente.

La lista se redujo totalmente, dejándola a una sola opción

-Flash Back-

Ese fue su último Hanami en Konoha, como en años anteriores, todos los clanes hacían presencia en la fiesta, aunque la desconfianza entre los Uchiha y la aldea crecía notablemente, su familia decidió estar allí, todos portaban con gran orgullo sus kimonos negros, sobrios sin nada en ellos a excepción del gran abanico rojo y blanco en la espalda, Itachi caminaba junto a su hermano de apenas cuatro años de edad, Sasuke, entre los pétalos de los cerezos que adornaban el festival.

Fugaku saludaba con los líderes de los otros clanes, Itachi y Sasuke se acercaron a su lado, imitando las reverencias que realizaba su padre, cuando se acercaron a los Hyuga, la segunda familia poseedora de un único dojutsu por línea sucesoria, el byakugan.

Hiashi, el líder del clan saludó a Fugaku, presentándoles de mala gana a su heredera, una pequeña niña, cabello azulado corto, tez blanca y finos labios rosados, portaba un hermoso kimono lila, ajustado con obi color blanco, la cual, saludó tímidamente a los Uchiha, Itachi la identificó con el nombre de…

- Fin Flash Back -

-Hinata…- aun resonó en sus oídos la conversación que tuvo con sus padres una vez comenzado el festival, hablaban sobre la futura heredera de los Hyugas, de lo débil que era, del desprecio que sentía Hiashi a su primogénita, de la lástima que sintió por esa niña, si Mandara se enterara de aquel gran defecto de la chica seguramente la mataría, debía hacer algo, debía atrasar ese momento hasta acercarla a la aldea, tal vez pueda asegurar su vida.

-La conoces… perfecto- soltó una risa maliciosa mientras se levantaba abandonando la habitación. Cerró la puerta, dejando a Itachi y a Hinata solos.

-Te regresaré a casa-, dijo Itachi para sus adentros, muchas personas estaban siendo dañadas con todo esto, estaba seguro de que Mandara deseaba atrapar al Jikuriki del nueve colas utilizando a la peliazul. Cuando apreció que la chica frunció el ceño, señal que estaba a punto de despertar, desapareció entre cientos de cuervos. 

* * *

Lo siento, estaba sin computadora, no pude actualizar por ello, pero… ya tengo computita nueva *w* así que, lo actualizaré más seguido. Por cierto… contestando una de las preguntas de uno de mis lectores, les menciono que este fanfic es NejiHina, con un leve ItaHina.

Ahora estoy escribiendo otro fanfic, este si completamente ItaHina llamado, "Pequeños Giros de la Vida" no soy tan buena con los títulos, pero, la historia es buena, supongo.

Comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, un review por favor *w*

Nota: Los personajes de este Fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden.


End file.
